yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 041
する の ！！ | romaji = Kasoku Suru Yami no Dyueru!! | english = The Shadow Game Speeds Up!! | japanese translated = The Duel of Darkness Speeds Up!! | alternate = | chapter number = 41 | japanese release = April 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Shadow Game Speeds Up!!, known as "The Duel of Darkness Speeds Up!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" appears in its "Magma" form. Jaden reveals that since that the ATK of his "Voltic Spear"-equipped "Elemental Hero Voltic" was 2000, "Terra Firma" gains ATK equal to that number - so it has 4500 ATK. Jaden declares his attack with Earth Magma Slash. Reggie is surprised that Jaden would Tribute his own monster, ignore her Set cards and attack. She realizes that he's so concerned with Midori that he's lost sight of himself as a Duelist. She shouts that Jaden's attack will not work and activates her face-down "Heaven's Judgment", which will destroy "Terra Firma" by sending a monster of an equal Level from Reggie's Deck to the Graveyard. She sends "The Splendid Venus". Jaden curses as "Terra Firma' disappears in a flash of light followed by an explosion. Reggie thinks that a Duelist who loses himself in rage can be a fragile thing. Jaden is angry with himself, as he ignored her Set card. He also realizes that he should have attacked with "Voltic" and "Terra Firma" separately - if he had, at least one of them would have survived the turn. He tries to calm himself and assess his situation. His field is bare. If Reggie Summons a monster with an ATK of 1000 or more, he's finished. He checks his hand, which contains "Polymerization", "Defend Hero" and "Responsibility". Knowing that the last card of those three can help him survive, he Sets it and ends his turn, knowing that his future rides on that card. Reggie draws, knowing that Jaden has regained his composure due to the pinch he's in. She's drawn "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", while her hand contains "Saint Aura" and "Angel Bow". With no monsters in her hand, she can't finish Jaden off this turn. She wonders if his Set card is a desperate bluff or a game-breaking card. Either way, she decides she'll be attacking. She does so directly with "Iofiel", wondering what Jaden will do. He responds with his face-down "Responsibility", which will destroy the attacking monster as he has a Level 5 or higher "Hero" monster in his Graveyard. "Terra Firma" appears in front of him, destroying "Iofiel" with a punch. Jaden says that even in the Graveyard, "Terra Firma" will fulfill the responsibility he has as a hero. Reggie activates her own face-down card - "Advent of the Goddess". This will let her remove four Fairy-Type monsters in her Graveyard from play when a Fairy attacks. This allows her to Special Summon one Fairy-Type monster from her Graveyard. She removes the two "Divine Spirit Parmals", "Tiny Angel" and "Zeriel" to bring out "The Splendid Venus" in Attack Position. Jaden asks what "Venus" is and Reggie responds that it's one of the "Legendary Planets", just like Jaden's "Terra Firma". A monster Summoned via "Advent of the Goddess" cannot attack the turn its Summoned, so Reggie Sets a card to end her turn. Jaden thinks that the situation has gotten worse. His draw will decide his own fate as well as Midori's. However, he'll never give up - he believes in his cards. He draws "Elemental Hero Flash". If its sent to the Graveyard, he can add a Spell or Trap Card in his Graveyard to his hand. He needs Spell from his Graveyard, and remembers that "Heroes" have infinite possibilities. He Normal Summons "Flash" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Reggie declares that the effect of "Venus" will reduce the ATK and DEF of "Flash" by 500 each, as it is not a Fairy-Type monster. Reggie believes she'll make Jaden's despair grow. She draws "Mystical Space Typhoon", disappointed that she still can't seem to draw a monster. She activates her face-down "Saint Aura", changing "Flash" to Attack Position and halving its ATK. The 2800 ATK "Venus" attacks and destroys the 300 ATK Flash" with Holy Feather Shower, dropping Jaden's Life Points from 3000 to 500. The effect of "Flash" activates, so Jaden adds the "Miracle Fusion" in his Graveyard to his hand. Reggie ends her turn, but believes the Duel may be turning in Jaden's favor now - "Miracle Fusion" will let him fuse from the Graveyard. She's angry that she didn't draw a monster. Had she done so, she would have won. Jaden draws and then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Stratos". He then uses "Miracle Fusion" to remove the "Flash" and "Voltic" in his Graveyard from play and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero The Shining" in Attack Position. Reggie says that even if it has 2600 ATK, it's no match for "Venus", as the effect of the latter card decreases the ATK of "The Shining" by 500. Jaden reveals that the effect of "The Shining" gives it 300 ATK for each removed from play "Hero". He has four - "Flash", "Voltic", "Woodsman" and "Ocean". Therefore, the ATK of "The Shining" is 3300. Jaden attacks, destroying "Venus" and dropping Reggie's Life Points to 3500 with Optical Stream. He then attacks directly with "Stratos", leaving Reggie with 1700 Life Points. Parts of her begin to disappear due to the Shadow Duel. Jaden Sets a card to end his turn, telling Reggie that he'll defeat her and save Midori. Reggie asks how Jaden intends to save her, with him responding that Reggie must know. Reggie recalls Midori saying the same of Koyo. She says that all anyone talks about is saving, and tells Jaden she has no idea how to wake Midori up. She asks if that's all Jaden wanted to know, and says that they'll now reconvene the Shadow Duel. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Reggie MacKenzie Duel continues from previous chapter. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden has just attacked Reggie's "Iofiel" with his 4500-ATK "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". Reggie activates her face-down "Heaven's Judgment", sending the Level 8 "The Splendid Venus" from her Deck to the Graveyard to destroy "Terra Firma". Jaden's hand contains "Polymerization", "Defend Hero" and "Responsibility. He Sets a card ("Responsibility"). Turn 6: Reggie Reggie draws "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", while her hand contains "Angel Bow" and "Saint Aura". Reggie attacks directly with "Iofiel", but Jaden activates his face-down "Responsibility", destroying "Iofiel" as the Level 8 "Terra Firma" is in the Graveyard. Reggie activates her face-down "Advent of the Goddess", removing the two "Divine Spirit Parmals", "Tiny Angel", and "Zeriel" in her Graveyard from play to Special Summon "The Splendid Venus" (2800/2400) from her Graveyard in Attack Position, but it may not attack this turn. Reggie Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Flash", which he Normal Summons (1100/1600) in Defense Position. The effect of "Venus" decreases its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Flash": 1100 → 600/1600 → 1100). Turn 8: Reggie Reggie draws "Mystical Space Typhoon". She activates her face-down "Saint Aura", switching "Flash" to Attack Position" and halving its ATK ("Flash": 600 → 300/1100). "Venus" attacks and destroys "Flash" (Jaden 3000 → 500). The effect of "Flash" activates, letting Jaden add "Miracle Fusion" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Stratos" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Miracle Fusion", removing the "Elemental Hero Flash" and "Elemental Hero Voltic" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero The Shining" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. The effect of "Venus" decreases its ATK by 500 ("The Shining": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600) but its own effect increases its ATK by 300 for each of Jaden's removed from play "Elemental Heroes". There are currently four Elemental Heroes removed from play ("Voltic", "Flash", "Woodsman" and "Ocean") ("The Shining": 2100 → 3300/1600). "The Shining" attacks and destroys "Venus" (Reggie 4000 → 3500) ("Stratos": 1300 → 1800/300). "Stratos" attacks directly (Reggie 3500 → 1700). Jaden Sets a card. Duel continues to the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.